s'engager chez les StormTroopers
by ylg
Summary: ...ça ne demande pas un test de QI. quelques ficlets sur une paire de StormTroopers, plus ou moins inspirée de la série de photos Stormtroopers 365. 1ère vignette : désertion. 2e: un coup à la va vite. 3e: mal de l'espace. MàJ, 4e: gourmandise !
1. pas les plus brillants qui soient

**Titre** : s'engager chez les stormtroopers ça ne demande pas un test de QI  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : StarWars/Stormtroopers 365  
**Personnages** : deux stormtroopers  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Georges Lucas, et aussi un peu Stéfan

**Prompt** : « désertion » pour Modocanis (aider Haïti)  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

- _C'étaient_ les droïdes que nous recherchions.

- Et nous les avons laissés échapper.

- Le Seigneur Vader nous tuera, pour cela…

- Oui.

- Enfin… Si nous revenons les mains vides il nous tuera. Mais si nous ne revenons pas ?

- Suggères-tu de déserter ? mais c'est de la trahison ! C'est presque aussi pire que de se rebeller ! Et s'il nous rattrape il ne fera pas que nous tuer.

- S'il nous rattrape… Tu crois qu'il se donnerait la peine de courir après deux malheureux stormtroopers insignifiants incapables de lui ramener deux bêtes droïdes ?

- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, s'il te plaît.

- Mais quand même ?

- Ben, non. J'ai bien peur qu'on ne soit pas assez importants.

- Et rester en vie, c'est important !

- Et servir son Empire aussi, c'est important.

- Alors, on déserte ? et on se fait passer pour des citoyens ordinaires, on ne joint pas la Rébellion, et on se réengage discrètement sous d'autres identités ?

- Hum…


	2. un petit bout de smut

**Titre** : à la sauvette  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Bases** : StarWars/Stormtroopers 365  
**Couple** : deux Stormtroopers  
**Gradation** : R / M  
**Disclaimer** : George Lucas, Steven Spielberg, et un peu Stéfan aussi

**Prompt** : "un petit bout de smut"  
pour Modocanis (Saint-Valentin '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

Il s'est écoulé bien longtemps depuis la Guerre des Clones ; les corps de Stormtroopers ont accueilli depuis de nombreuses nouvelles recrues non apparentées. Ils portent toujours les mêmes armures qui effacent leur individualité, mais en-dessous ils sont toujours des hommes ; ils endurent toujours le même entraînement visant à les uniformiser et faire d'eux de vrais frères d'armes, mais derrière cela ils ne partagent pas pour autant le même sang – seulement celui qu'ils versent parfois dans les mêmes combats.  
Quoi qu'il en soit le tabou des relations entre soldats d'une même unité reste entier. Alors quand le désir de le briser est plus fort que tout, cela ne peut arriver qu'en restant très, très discrets, de préférence hors des bases ; lors d'exceptionnels jours de congés hors d'uniforme, ou bien dans des coins reculés, à la sauvette.

TK455 et TK479 se souviennent avec émotion d'une fois dans les toilettes d'un obscur bouge de Tatooin, debout dans une stalle minuscule leur permettant à peine de bouger – mais les aidant aussi à rester pressés l'un contre l'autre sans trop risquer de tomber – leurs casques dont ils s'étaient défaits posés en équilibre précaire sur le dessus de la chasse d'eau, quelques autres bouts de protection tombés à terre, et ce qui restait des armures qu'ils n'avaient pu enlever entièrement s'entrechoquant sourdement – on ne remerciera jamais assez l'inventeur du matériau utilisé : à la fois assez résistant pour remplir son office de protection et assez souple pour ne pas faire trop de bruit quand on le cogne.


	3. stormy life

**Titre** : _a stormy life_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : StarWars/Stormtroopers 365  
**Personnages** : des Stormtroopers (d'uh !)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Lucas, Spielberg, et un peu Stéfan aussi

**Prompt** : "mal de l'espace" pour Modocanis, à l'occasion de mon fandom-versaire (janvier/février '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 111

oOo

Un paquet de stormtroopers se retrouvent en station sur une planète perdue, y restant longtemps, longtemps en garnison. Dans le tas, un seul trouve à se plaindre, et un seul accepte de l'écouter ;

- Moi je m'étais engagé pour servir sur un vaisseau et sillonner l'espace, pas pour garder les bestiaux et les ploucs dans un trou pareil ! Je m'ennuie, à terre... Où sont passés les grands voyages intersidéraux pour s'assurer de la paix dans l'Empire tout entier ? C'est pas juste... non, c'est vraiment pas juste.

- Ne pleurniche pas comme ça, enfin. Et la fierté et la ténacité des stormtroopers dans l'adversité, alors ?

- Le stormtrooper veut plus d'animation dans sa vie !


	4. à la chasse

**Titre** : à quoi les Stormtroopers occupent leurs permissions ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : StarWars/Stormtroopers 365  
**Personnages/Couple** : TK455 et TK479  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Lucas, et un peu Stéfan aussi

**Prompt** : « faire les courses de nourriture »  
proposé par Nelja pour la case n°o8 d'un mème à curtain !fics, laquelle cachait les Stormtroopers  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on profite de nos trop rares heures de permission pour se rendre en douce dans les quartiers populaires de cette planète minable.  
- Tu veux cette fameuse spécialité qu'on ne trouve qu'ici, oui ou non ?  
- Quand on connaît ce qu'on nous sert à la cantine, la réponse est évidente.  
- Oui !  
- J'en salive d'avance, d'ailleurs…  
- Donc arrête de te lamenter et dépêche-toi un peu. Tu as pris les crédits ?  
- Et un sac banalisé.  
- Et j'ai le plan qui localise la meilleure fabrique… et un itinéraire qui nous fait passer par un bar où on pourra se changer en cours de route.  
- Mais si ensuite on se fait prendre par nos supérieurs sans nos uniformes…  
- Mais si le bruit se répand que les soldats impériaux se goinfrent de pâtisseries klingones (1), ça sera bien pire pour notre réputation.  
- Oué.  
- Alors en route sans perdre de temps ! 

oOo

(1) Oui, je sais, les Klingons c'est dans StarTrek. _Rule of Funny_, na.


End file.
